


The Only One

by EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD/pseuds/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD
Summary: Medieval Nyo!Sufin story I got inspired for at 3am





	The Only One

Ingrid was a quiet girl, She did as she was told and worked hard. She was what most would call the perfect daughter. She was her parent's gift to the world, their perfect, pretty daughter who would grow and marry and give them grandchildren. She believed this was all she could do with her life.

Ingrid had just finished her chores on a hot sunny day sometime after her sixteenth birthday when she had dicided to go to the river near her house. Lately she had taken every opertunity to get out of her house and away from her parents. All they seemed to talk about was Ingrid finding a husband, talking about different men they had meet and how they would look after and care for her. Ingrid stayed silent everytime it was brought up, she would stare at the floor or whatever task she was doing and leave as soon as she could.

Today it was easyer then usual to get away. Her mother had told her to go out and enjoy the sun while it was there. Ingrid made her way down the thin dirt parth. She stuck to the left to walk in the shade of the trees and stared down at her feet, trapped in her thoughts. She had never been very good at communicating, espeically about things like this. She didn't want to marry. The idea of spending her life waiting on a man made her depressed while the thought of what else she'd have to do with said man made her physically ill. Her parents however, wanted this from her and she couldn't dissapoint them.

She reached the riverbank and slippid off her shoes. She stepped into the water, sighing as she stared down at the cool water running over her feet.

"Hello." came a cautiouse voice. Ingrid startled out of her daze and looked in the direction the voice had come from. She had so lost in her own thughts, she failed to notice she wasn't alone. On the bank was a girl Ingrid recognised as the daughter of the family who had just moved to her village. The girl was around the same age as Ingrid but was a good foot shorter. Her blond hair was short and braided loosely to the side. She sat only two feet away from where Ingrid now stood.

Ingrid stood staring for a few seconds before responding "Hello" They both stared at each other awkwardly, Ingrid had no idea what to do, She had probably given the girl a fright with how close and suddenly she had probably appered to the girl. The girl obiously didn't know what to do either. They stared a few moments more "I'm Tina." the other extened her hand. Ingrid nodded taking a couple of steps toward her "Ingrid" She replied shaking her hand. "I'm new here" Tina smiled "Though you probably already knew that." Ingrid nodded. She wasn't good with this sort of thing but she felt like they could be friends "You can come with me if you'd like" She said trying to make the girl feel welcome. "M' gonna walk along here" She pointed upstream "O-oh uhum ok. . ." Tina said awkwardly standing and slipping off her shoes and stepping into the water before giving Ingrid a warm smile.

The girls walked in slightly awkward silence for a while before Ingrid spoke up "You're from Finland right?" Tina nodded "We needed a freash start." her smile faltered slightly "I was very excited to come to Sweden." She said quietly staring down at the water. "But not anymore?" Ingrid asked still staring a head "What gave you that idea?" Tina raised an eyebrow "You don't seem happy." Tina was silent for awile after that.

They had walked a little further when Tina tryed to start conversation again "So have you lived here your whole life?" she asked and Ingrid nodded "S' boreing" Tina giggled "Can't be that bad." Ingrid shrugged "Not much to do, except chores." Tina frowned "But it's so pretty here! You could explore or fish or swim or . . . anything!" She grinned up at Ingrid. Ingrid smiled back "S' cute but my parents won't let me out of the house long enough for that." Tina frorrowed her eyebrows.

After a while the Girls decided to take a break under one of the old okes that lined the river. They sat side by side with their backs against the trunk. "It's pretty here." Tina smiled and again Ingrid nodded "You're so lucky to have lived here so long." Ingrid shrugged "Was. Till I grew up" She said "What do you mean?" Tina asked, picking some flowers from the grass and weaving them together. Ingrid shrugged again "Used to come down here to play all the time but the last couple of years all m' parents seem to care about is marrying me off. Never really had any friends so s' nothing really to do except housework and sleep."

Tina smiled brightly "Well, I can solve at least one of those problems." she reached up to place the newly woven flower crown atop Ingrids head. "You've got a friend now" Ingrid smiled at her "and you're parents trying to marry you off shouldn't last long, you're beutiful so it shouldn't be a hard task." Ingrid's heart fluttered at her words. "Thankyou" She said blushing slightly.

Tina grinned "You're welcome." Ingrid smiled at the ground and picked one of the flowers growing infront of her turned and weaved it into Tina's braid. Tina smiled and began to weave anouther chain.

They spent the afternoon chatting and weaveing flowers for each others hair. When the sun began to dip low the pair decided to head back. When they got to town Tina turned to Ingrid "We should do this again tomorrow." Ingrid smiled and nodded "Great!" Tina grinned "Meet me at the river tomorrow just after lunch?" Ingrid smiled "Sounds good." Tina nodded "I have to go now, my mother will get worried, see you tomorrow Ingrid!" She turned to leave. Ingrid smiles as she watches her "See you tomorrow."


End file.
